RWBY ASHR: Ash Trailer
by LoneWo1f522
Summary: The first of four RWBY OC trailers and the debut of James Ashford.


**I dont own RWBY**

* * *

In the forest just outside Vale a young man was taking a simple walk, the brush crunching underneath his boots with each step. His attire was simple, a black leather jacket over top of a piece of polymer chest armor which in turn sat atop a simple light grey shirt. As he continued walking he held a small lighter, flipping it open and closed with flicks of his wrist. He walked into a small clearing just as dusk began to set. In the darkness between the trees multiple pairs of glowing crimson orbs started appearing. Grimm, from the silhouettes it was a mix of Beowolves and Ursai. Flipping open the lighter once more he dragged his thumb across the steel wheel spinning it. The gear-like disk struck against the flint lower in the casing creating sparks that ignited small amounts of fine powder-like red Dust within the lighter, giving life to a small flame. The flame moved away from the lighter seemingly of its own will, dancing around the young man all while casting an incandescent glow.

He closed the lighter with a snap, to which the first Beowolf charged. As the beast hastily advanced towards the young man the small flame shot forward and engulfed the Beowolf in flame, swiftly reducing it to ash.

No sooner than the young man placed the lighter in his pocket had the rest of the pack began its charge.

He moved his hand from his pocket to one of the various pouches on his belt, quickly opening it and retrieving its contents. After a quick throw the first of the charging Beowolves fell over dead with a knife piercing its cranium.

Two more of the wolf-like Grimm followed suit before the first of their brethren was within striking range. The black beast bared its claws and slashed at the young man who blocked the strike with one of his knives held in a reverse grip.

He then grabbed the beast and swung onto its back before plunging the dagger into the creatures head. Jumping off of the beast he let go of the blade, leaving it stuck in the creatures skull. He could retrieve it later.

Upon landing the young man pulled a black semi-automatic pistol with elaborate silver engravings from the holster on his right hip. He leveled the weapon in the direction of cluster of charging Beowolves.

For each round the weapon discharged a Beowolf fell to the ground as a lifeless husk. Behind him an Ursa let off a great roar as it brought down both of its arms.

Rolling out of the way, the young man pulled a white pistol, with golden engravings similar to those on its ebony sibling, from his left holster and fired off a few more rounds, killing the few remaining Beowolves and felling the Ursa that had attacked him.

He stood up, looking at the last of the Grim that had challenged him, an Ursa Major. Though larger and better endowed than its more common brethren, its method's were the same.

The great beast, like the other Grimm before it, charged towards the young man, who simply returned his weapons to their holsters and retrieved his lighter.

He pointed the tool at the Ursa Major, flipped off the lid and spun the wheel once more. A lightning fast lance of flame shot from the lighter, slamming into the Ursa and turning it into ash in a matter of seconds.

Closing the lighter, the young man walked back over the battlefield, most of the Grimm remains having decomposed into a black sand like substance. After retrieving the knives he had thrown and abandoned during the battle the young man simply returned the walk that the Grimm so rudely interrupted, his blue eyes glowing like a flame.

* * *

First, for the people new to my stories, welcome! I'm a newbie fanfic writer with, as of me posting this, 1 story and 2 one-shots/trailers written. As I said, I'm new to writing so constructive feedback would be appreciated, and if you like what you read here, check out my main story Gundam Build Fighters: Cosmic Delta and its prequel one-shot Nightmare's Trial!

* * *

Now, to the people who are waiting for Chapter 5 of Gundam Build Fighters: Cosmic Delta. I haven't forgotten about it but I'm having trouble with writing it. The event that the OC went through in Chapter 4 isn't something you can bounce back from 2 minutes after the fact, and I'm having trouble thinking of believable ways for him to recover from that and proceed to start running damage control for his earlier actions. So I decided to work on smaller writing ideas in the meantime until I can figure out what I want to do with the story. Until then I would like to thank you for your continued support and ask that you please be patient.

* * *

Edit 11/7/16: acting on Bushtuckapenguin's advice, I decided to... break up the trailer into more bite sized chunks.


End file.
